Quite nice having a Friend
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: After meeting and befriending Kion that day, Jasiri heads back to her territory for the night, all the while she ponders all that had happened to her. After all, who wouldn't have thoughts about a lion and hyena becoming friends?


**So... this is my first Lion Guard fic going completely with the canon. I watched the episode "Don't Judge a Hyena by its Spots" today, and let me tell you... I absolutely loved it! I mean the setting and plot was well done, the song was fantastic, the pacing was just fine... and Jasiri. Oh, I love everything about her. Her style, her personality, her voice actor(Maia Michelle). Oh man, I just had to do a fic about this episode. Takes place after it and Jasiri's heading back to her territory for the night while she ponders all that had happened today.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion Guard and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The sun had just set below the horizon in the Outlands. The last of the sun's rays had disappeared and the stars came out to play. The rocky terrain was harsh for some, especially at night, but for the lone hyena traveling through a trail in it, it was normal.

She loved the dark. It had a calm, soothing affect on her. The darkness provided a perfect cover to hide in and just rest peacefully through the night. The dark and the night was a friend to her, not in a physical sense, but she still welcomed them in her presence.

 _"Friend,"_ she thought. Kion had called her that. The golden cub, leader of the lion guard, who had gotten stuck in her territory earlier that day, had called her his friend. Simple, common knowledge was that hyenas and lions typically didn't get along. Many thought that the hyenas were greedy, no-good scavengers hungry for more. And many hyenas thought the lions were prideful, merciless kitty cats.

And you know what, most of that was true, for the both of them. Hyenas were scavengers, meaning they cleaned up the land after the sloppy carnivores, but sometimes it just wasn't enough to fill their bellies.

And the lions were pretty proud, I mean, a group of them is called a pride. They lived in _Pride_ Rock, which means they could look over everybody from its great height over everything. Also, when it came to prey, it usually lead to competition, since both species were carnivores with similar, if not identical, diets.

She had to admit though, there wasn't as much competition as there used to be. Before and during Scar's reign, there had been more than a hundred hyenas living in or near the Pridelands. Afterwards and now, there were only eight, nine if she included herself. Now the lions outnumbered them.

She sighed. From the knowledge she picked up, the first lion kings in the Pridelands exiled the hyenas from there because of disputes over prey. Was it fair for any of them? Both yes and no.

There are more lions now, meaning more mouths to feed. There are less hyenas now, meaning less mouths to feed. So could the hyenas come in and just get some food and leave? No, not without a fight. Bad blood and hatred ran deep between both species families. Lions and hyenas would probably forever be enemies, even until the Pridelands ended.

"Kion," she said softly. Now there was an unusual lion. Sure it had taken a while and some convincing, but in one day she had actually befriended him. She, a hyena, had actually befriended him, a lion. It was shocking, almost unheard of.

Scar had been a lion to befriend the hyenas, though he later betrayed them so it really didn't count. But Kion! Kion, he was way different. It was absolutely mind blowing to think of each of their species actually coming together and getting along.

She sighed and smiled as she finally reached the spot she was looking for. A small impression at the bottom of the rock wall, even providing an overhanging ceiling to shield whoever was under it from the outside. There she had made her bed, adding some dried grass she had found to make it more cozy.

She stepped in and immediately circled around until she plopped down and cured around, squirming a bit until she was comfy. Her body started to relax, but her mind was still active. All the events that had happened today, all her experiences, replayed in her mind. One particular kept playing the most. Before he had left, when Kion called her his friend.

She sighed again and lowered her head onto her paw as she allowed sleep to begin to take hold of her. Her mouth widened as she released a yawn. Her eyes began to flutter close as she started to feel tired.

"It's quite nice... having a friend," she murmured before her eyes closed and she fell into slumber.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I wrote it all in about half an hour, just after getting the idea today, as I have been doing lately. I'm not sure whether it's a phase or not, I'm just not sure.**

 **Anyways, I like Jasiri and I hope we get to continue to see her in later episodes, along with some certain Lion King 2 characters... *cough cough* Outlander cubs *cough cough*.**

 **Please leave a review, I'd appreciate some feedback, and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
